¡Feliz día Hiroto oto bakasan!
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: ¿Lo habian dejado en el olvido en este dia comercial? pfff No sabes lo equivocado que estas, Hiroto. KiMidori, RanMasa. IEGO. Revolución Raimon


Hoy era una de esas ocasiones muy muy especiales en las cuales Hiroto había salido a tomar algunas copas con sus amigotes –Entre ellos Komasawa-san y la modelo Yagami-sama - y Midorikawa no lo había acompaño y en vez de eso se había quedado en casa con Kariya, era recién la última semana de mayo y ya tenía una duda en mente.

¿Qué diantres le haría a Hiroto-baka?

Porque si le había dado un regalo a Midorikawa-san para "su" día, tenía que ser equitativo con el de cabellos rojos, como le había recordado Kirino después de felicitarlo por haber dado ese paso tan grande.

- Midorikawa-san, Ya, entre nos ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Hiroto-baka? -El menor se había posado en el respaldo del sillón donde Ryuuji se encontraba viendo un partido entre el Real Madrid y el Barcelona, el de cabellos verdes miro a su pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-

-¿Qué le gusta a Hiroto? Hmm… Es una buena pregunta, Le gusta estar tranquilo y relajado, le gustan los momentos cálidos y también adora los dulces ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ya sabes… se viene el día del padre y todo eso… ¡No me mires con esa cara! –Casi, y recordó cuando era pequeño y corría llorando hasta la falda de su mamá por que le daba terror el Alíen de pelo de helado que destruía escuelas por Japón… ¡Dios mío había regresado a Reize a la vida!

- ¿Estas queriendo decir que Hiroto es mas hombre que yo?... Hay un dicho terrestre que dice… "Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada" hijo. –El tono que había usado era exactamente el mismo que recordaba, tembló un tanto… de mil personas que lo podían adoptar, tenían que hacerlo los chiflados de los aliens ¿y dicen que la vida es justa?

Pero no crean, Kariya era muy respetuoso con Hiroto y Midorikawa, aunque nadie lo creyese.

- No-o… ¡no es eso! Es solo que eres mas como mi oka-san… -Entonces miro como el de cabellos verdes suspiraba pesadamente mientras lo llamaba con el dedo índice, decidió no desobedecerle y se coloco en frente del mayor, este entonces dio unos pequeños golpecitos en su falda- ¿Debe estar bromeando no?

- Si tan Oka-san soy, déjame – Hablo un poco más relajado, entonces Kariya tras también dar un sonoro suspiro con toda su sangre inyectada en sus mejillas se sentó en las piernas de Midokawa y este le abrasaba contento por la cintura mientras le acariciaba el cabello- ¿Te parece si le planeamos una fiesta entre los dos?

- ¿Una fiesta de tres? ¿Qué tipo de fiesta es esa? –Le pregunto, un poco más interesado en la conversación que de su posición actual.

-Veras, hoy se fue a reunir con sus compañeros del equipo Génesis por que entre todos arrendaran un restaurant de lujo para comer todos con Oto-san.

- ¿El abuelo? –pregunto, y es que si, el de ojos miel estaba tan inmerso en la familia que se había también trasformado en el consentido de Seijirou Kira, para que hablar de Hitomiko y Osamu.

-Exacto, pienso que para el seria agradable después de llegar estar con oto-san que nosotros le esperáramos con algo delicioso… como un pastel de fresas.

- ¡Lo ultimo hasta a mi me está tentando! –Si, ya sus ojos se habían iluminado por completo de puro escuchar su postre favorito, más si el que lo preparaba era Ryuuji, tenía buena mano en la cocina.

Ambos habían hecho un pequeño plan para llevar esto a cabo, pero… a Kariya le faltaba un poquito de ayuda y sabia quien podría otorgársela.

-¿entonces van a hacerle una celebración a Hiroto-san?

-¡Exactamente Senpai! Y es aquí donde necesito más de tu ayuda.

- No estoy entendiendo a que te refieres.

- Oh, parece que a ti todo hay que explicártelo con manzanas y peras, Pensé que el capitán y su música clásica te habían enseñado bien, veo que no.

- ¿Molestando nuevamente? Es muy extraña tu manera de pedir ayuda y solo estas logrando a que me niegue a hacer lo que sea que necesitabas de mi.

-Tks… que fastidio, no eres divertido senpai~ -Dijo en verdad fastidiado para luego tomar un poco del jugo que Kirino le había servido, si, el mayor no solo era su novio si no que también le daba clases y lo "cuidaba" un rato antes de que el llegara a casa y esperara unos minutos a sus padres… Oh si~ como le gustaba que Kirino lo "cuidara" de esa manera.- Quiero que me ayudes a hacer los adornos y un gran listón que diga "Feliz día Hiroto-baka" –Explico mientras con sus manos se movían de manera uniforme a lo que iba hablando.

- Me agrada, pensé que serian otras de tus bromas o tus insinuaciones –Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al menor, al escuchar lo ultimo los ojos de este se afilaron, mostrando su ya conocida sonrisa.

Kariya dejo a un lado su aburrida tarea de química mientras se acercaba a gatas hasta el mayor se sentada sombre el.

- ¿Insinuaciones? ¿Te refieres a esto Senpai~? – El menor había comenzado a mover de manera lenta su cadera, Kirino sabía que no debió haber dicho lo último.

- ¡No!, estamos haciendo la tarea de química y viendo lo de Hiroto-san, Masaki, contrólate.

- ¡No hables de cosas así cuando quiero que me lo hagas senpai! Una sola vez y prometo terminar mi tarea.

Si… una sola… Mejor se preparaba para hacer notaciones científicas junto con Kariya después de darle un poco de "cariño" si no el menor seguramente no dejaría de cargosearlo.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

-/¡Masaki! Me hubieras dicho antes, hoy en la noche te dejare dinero en un sobre para que mañana vallas a comprarle los materiales para el pastel y los adornos. Disculpa ser tan distraído./ -

Hablaba por teléfono con Midorikawa, ya que, sí, después de un poco de ejercicio con Kirino había terminado su tarea pronto –no es que fuera complicada, sencillamente le gustaba sacar de quicio al mayor- y ahora tenían un poco de tiempo.

- No hay problema Midorikawa-san, mañana entonces, Kirino también va a ayudarnos.

-/Dios, ese chico es un ángel contigo, cuídalo/ - El menor se sonrojo un tanto al escuchar estas palabras de Ryuuji, era extraño, ni un padre quizá estaría contento de que su hijo fuera homosexual, pero ellos hasta y le celebraban el hecho de que Kirino estuviera con el ya que lo encontraban un muchacho excelente para Masaki.

- C-omo digas –Artículo apenas- Nos vemos en un rato más.

-/Abrígate antes de salir ¿De acuerdo? Adiós~ /-y la llamada por fin termino.

-¿Qué dijo? –Kirino había entrado a la habitación nuevamente con dos tazones humeantes en sus manos, eran un café negro y uno con leche, el cual le extendió a Kariya-

- Mañana me dejara dinero para esas cosas- Miro la tasa- ¿Es con leche chocolatada?

-Café Moka, una de mis primas que vive en Canada me lo recomendó, sabe bien.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Ya estaban a martes y como Ryuuji lo había prometido había dejado una generosa cantidad de dinero la cual usaron para papeles para hacer rosas, para el gran listón y pintura para este, sin olvidar la pequeña lista que había dejado Ryuuji para el pastel.

Lo que quedo de semana si bien se dedicaban también a las tareas también lo dedicaron a todo el armado, la pieza de Kirino para el día jueves tenia flores hasta en la ropa interior, ese día ordenaron todo hasta y con la ayuda de la propia madre de Kirino.

- ¿Niños no habrán exagerado un poco en la cantidad? –Hablo algo sonriente la mujer de cabellos rosados mientras cerraba la última bolsa de flores con maskin tape.

- Puede ser, pero en verdad Hiroto-san lo merece –Hablo Kirino, y es que la única mujer en la que Kirino confiaba era ella y la señora en cuestión era la amabilidad andante y sabía exactamente la situación familiar de Kariya –pero este no sabía eso- y por lo mismo no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que hasta su pieza tuviera unas cuantas rositas que les había quitado a los niños ya que también quería guardar un poco de su arduo esfuerzo.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Era viernes por la noche, Kariya se encontraba en la mesa, sentado al lado izquierdo con Midorikawa al frente y a la cabeza de la esta estaba Hiroto, los tres con un cuenco de arroz en sus manos, y con sus palillos degustaban de la cena que había preparado Midorikawa con anterioridad, y en el centro un gran plato con verduras salteadas con pollo y carne de res, sin olvidar la sopa miso a un lado de cada individual.

-Hoy te pasaste Ryuuji, me gusto bastante como te quedo. –Le felicito su pareja, este solo sonrió sintiéndose alagado.

-Es cierto, cada día mejoras la mano, ¿Vez que eres toda una Oka-san ~? –lo molesto un tanto Kariya, escondió su elogio también.

- Masaki… siempre haces que tenga sentimientos cruzados contigo. –Finalizo Midorikawa mientras tomaba un poco de su sopa.

-Por cierto, Masaki, ¿Quieres acompañarme a un almuerzo el domingo? –No quería sonar necesitado… pero sería genial estar con su padre y su hijo ese día.

¡OH! Midorikawa y Masaki se miraron con sorpresa ante la pregunta del pelirrojo ¿Cómo podía negarse a la invitación? Siempre el baka de Hiroto sabía como inocentemente meter la pata.

- ¿Por qué esa cara chicos? ¿Acaso fue muy tonto lo que dije? –Pregunto, realmente sorprendido de las caras de completo terror que tenían en la cara-

-Es… es… Es que tengo un proyecto muy importante para el lunes, pensaba trabajar en el arduamente este domingo… Hiroto ba..baka! –Hablo tan rápido que casi sonó atropellado, pero había logrado dar una respuesta algo convincente, Midorikawa hablando la vista mientras le serbia un poco mas de verduras al cuenco de Kariya-

- Eres muy responsable, ¿No te parece eso bueno Hiroto?

-Hmm… -Suspiro, la tensión estaba en el aire, se notaba que la negativa de Kariya no lo habían dejado para nada feliz.

Después de eso el día sábado si bien el mayor estuvo actuando como de costumbre tanto Midorikawa como Kariya habían notado que andaba algo más lento para reaccionar y hasta algo ido… se sentían mal por esto, pero… ¿Todo tenía sus frutos, no?

Sin más el domingo llego.

Midokawa estaba en la habitación junto con Hiroto, terminaba de acomodarle la corbata color azul oscuro, para proceder a ordenar el cuello de la camisa y cualquier otro detalle que Hiroto pudiera tener.

El mayor observaba como el chico de cabellos verdes –que extrañamente lo llevaba suelto- ahora mismo ordenaba el pañuelo de su chaqueta con espero, para que estuviera perfecto, sonrió de medio lado mientras lo agarraba de la cintura.

-Es injusto que no quieras asistir hoy, Ryuuji -puso algunos cabellos detrás de la oreja del contrario- mas que mal Todos somos hijos de Oto-san, incluso Nagumo y Zusuno viajaron desde corea para verle.

- ¿Me estas sacando sentimientos? Que bajo para el presidente de la compañía Kira –Le reprendió mientras le daba un leve golpe en el pecho- Prometí a Kariya que lo ayudaría con su proyecto escolar ¿Lo sabes verdad?

El mayor dio un largo suspiro.

-Entonces, hace algo para que no me enoje por qué no iras conmigo hoy. –Le hablo mientras bajaba un poco su cara hasta la altura de la del contrario y rosaba sus labios.

Midorikawa si bien siempre le avergonzaban esta clase de cosas, subió sus manos hasta juntarlas en la nuca del mayor abriendo su cavidad bucal buscando la lengua contraria, pasaron unos diez minutos, perdiéndose entre un cálido beso entre pequeñas caricias y sonrisas, haciendo con esto un poco más feliz la existencia de Hiroto.

-Mira la hora que es Hiro… no creo que todos quieran comenzar sin ti… -Lo alejo un poquito mirando su celular.

Salieron de la habitación, y miraron como Kariya anotaba unos apuntes en su cuaderno cuando pasaron por su pieza, en verdad que le habían dado mucha tarea, pensó Hiroto, mas cuando escucho que habían pasado por su pieza dejo el lápiz a un lado y se encamino con los otros dos hasta la entrada, Hiroto se coloco sus relucientes zapatos negros de vestir y salió por la puerta de la gran casa, ambos mentirosos no se quedaron tranquilos si no hasta que escucharon el sonido del motor del deportivo y como este partía.

-Masaki… tenemos 15 minutos para vestirnos, luego ir a la casa de Kirino y comenzar el plan… ¿Estas listo?

-¡Listo!

De la manera más rápida posible se vistieron de manera sencilla y se encaminaron hasta la casa que tenia la placa metálica con el nombre "Kirino", pero de puro hacerlo ya estaban donde el peli rosa con la mujer idéntica a él con algunas bolsas en sus manos, también sabían del plan y que p/madre e hijo estaban contra el reloj.

-¡Oh¡ Casi lo olvido Kariya-kun… Toma, aquí está el encargo que me pediste. –la mujer le dio una bolsa de papel grande a Kariya y este la recibió con una GRAN sonrisa en el rostro… con esto en verdad que Hiroto quedaría contento, pero, tanto Kirino como Midorikawa no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin más se fueron rápido, como si sus vidas dependieran de esto, Kariya con cinta doble contacto una silla estaba pegando todo en su sitio tal y como lo habían diagramado con anterioridad con el Senpai, mientras Midorikawa batía la crema que iría con el pastel, y el bizcocho ya estaba en el horno-

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

La agradable música de fondo estaba relajando a todos los presentes, ya la gran mayoría había ordenado lo que comerían y ahora se encontraban en una grata conversación con Oto-san, quien como siempre se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, su sonrisa serena y ese pacifismo tan propio.

-Hijo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace un rato. –Le hablo, cosa que solo llamo la atención de Hiroto y Hitomiko, los demás conversaban armónicamente de algún tema-

-¿Qué sucede padre? –La hablo sonriente, tal y como siempre el también lo era, amable.

-¿Por qué no vinieron Ryuuji y Masaki?

Le había dado justo a su dolor actual, pero también entendía las razones, y quizá su padre también las entendería.

-Masaki es un chico muy preocupado de sus notas, tiene un muy importante proyecto para mañana y no iba a poder con todo ese trabajo solo, por lo que Ryuuji se quedo ayudándole.

-Nunca pensé que ustedes realmente pudieran domar la complicada personalidad de Kariya, menos que con la condición de ustedes pudieran ser buenos como padres.

-No nos subestimes One-san, no somos la familia más normal existente es cierto, pero estar ahí y cuidar de Kariya es un placer que hago a gusto, aunque no sea de mi sangre.

-Realmente me enorgulleces, Hiroto.

Si, aunque nadie lo creyera casi todos los presentes –incluso el personal del restaurant- estaban conmovidos viendo como el caballero se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima mientras le sonreía al de cabellos rojos, si había alguien que en verdad era un digno ejemplo era Hiroto.

-Padre… -Rio un poquito nervioso, mientras le daba la mano al caballero- Lo mismo hiciste por mi y por todos nosotros… no pude haber aprendido de otro mejor que tú.

Si… hoy era un día de emociones.

La comida se había pasado recordando viejos tiempos, y riendo de algunas travesuras que todos realizaban en las paredes de Sun Garden, y no falto quien recordó cuando a Ryuuji le hacían coletas y lo molestaban, Hiroto solo se reía de esto, como también lo hizo cuando se burlaron de cuando de cuando el llegaba llorando a Ryuuji, le sorprendió, pensó que nadie sabía que en las noches Ryuuji era su pañuelo de lagrimas.

Pero siempre todas las cosas así como tienen un principio, tienen un final, a eso de las 4 de la tarde manejaba su convertible hasta su casa, preocupado de que Ryuuji y Kariya estuvieran bien, se habían perdido de tantas cosas.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

-¡¿estas seguro de que es una buena idea Masaki?

-hey hey me costó conseguir esto, y si es una excelente idea… vamos ¿no fue tu idea en primer lugar hacerle esta fiesta Midorikawa-san? Quédese quiero por favo… ¡LLEGO!

Sin más el dedo de Kariya dio su último toque y corrieron a prender las velas, se habían encargado de cerrar las ventanas y cortinas y que todo estuviera en un sepulcral silencio.

Hiroto entro a casa, saludo como era lo normal, mas no recibió una respuesta, miro extrañado de que todo a las 4 del día estuviera oscuro.

-¿Ryuuji?... ¿Masaki? -

Empezó a caminar entonces por el amplio pasillo… había una pequeña luz en viniendo de la pequeña abertura del comedor, camino hasta allí con un nerviosismo inexplicable, cuando entro por inercia prendió las luces del lugar.

-¡SORPRESAAA! -

Hasta, y llego a contraerse por completo mientras sus lentes se resbalaban un poco por el puente de su nariz y sus ojos no le daban crédito de lo que estaba observando.

Primero que nada había un gran listón con una hermosa ortografía con un claro "Feliz día Hiroto oto baka-san" cosa que hasta le causo risa, el comedor completo tenía un ambiente tan acogedor y agradable que se preguntaba cuanto esfuerzo habían hecho para lograr esto, y por ultimo estaban Ryuuji y Kariya detrás de su silla mientras le sonreían… pero lo que realmente lo tenia conmocionado era de cómo estaba Ryuuji… si, sinceramente esta había sido una excelente sorpresa.

-¿desde cuándo que tengo esposa? –Articulo apenas mientras no paraba de reírse y se acercaba hasta las otras dos personas en el lugar y los abrasaba, no habían palabras con las que pudiera describir lo feliz que estaba- Casi y pensé que me habían cambiado por un proyecto, nunca pensé que era esto… Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecérselos.

- ¿Agradecernos? Por favor no estoy haciendo el ridículo por que nos debas algo –Hablo Midorikawa mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en el hombro- Todos los días te esfuerzas por nosotros, Hoy… déjanos a nosotros.

- Tks… no, está bien que me agradezca a mi ¿No le gusto acaso mi regalo? –Dijo, mientras apuntaba a Midorikawa-

-¿fue idea tuya? ¡Claro que me gusto! –Sonrió mientras acercaba aun más a Ryuuji a su cuerpo. –Tienes talento, yo no pude ni en diez años.

-¿Piensan sentarse a comer o qué?

Ryuuji ya estaba un poco arto del tema, camino con las ballerinas beige hasta la puerta para entre cerrarla, Hiroto se aflojo la corbata mientras miraba el vuelo de ese sencillo vestido floreado en tonos rosa, lila y negro con un toque de verde, y lo bien que le quedaba ese chaleco ¾ color crema, que hablar de cómo al parecer Kariya había ondulado el cabello de Ryuuji desde la nuca hacia abajo y había apartado el largo con un sencillo cintillo negro, además, era sublime que el de piel morena tuviera un poco de brillo labial en sus perfectos labios –o eso a ojos de Hiroto-

Realmente, el en torno a este día siempre tenía un poco de malestar, ya que el no conocía a su verdadero padre al igual que Ryuuji, y Hiroto solo podía mirar a Seijirou como si lo fuera, y ahora, que el mismo era padre podría comprender porque hoy el suyo había soltado unas pequeñas lagrimas de satisfacción. hoy el era un padre mas que le hacían saber lo mucho que era querido.

Nadie podía saber lo bien que se siente, ser padre así como Hiroto lo es.

**:'333 Dios, pensar que todo me salió mientras escribía.  
Si bien hoy es el día del padre, hay uno en especial al cual quiero saludar y no es precisamente el mío.  
Yo se que publicar la vida ajena es malo, pero este caso en particular es digno de admirar, créanme.  
Yo estaba triste llorando, cuando en mi vida apareció cierto Hiroto que me devolvió la sonrisa, mi marido es un encanto de chico, pero no pude dejar de admirarlo al saber su realidad, a pesar de lo mal que lo ha tratado la vida, el solo con ayuda de sus amigos y hermano y la cuñada cuida de 5 bellos niños que son la luz de sus ojos, estos, literalmente los dejaron abandonados en su casa. ¿Qué chico con solo 16 años cuida de 5 bebitos como propios? Ni yo podría, siendo que adoro a los niños, para mi Ángel es de esas personas que son un ejemplo de persona.  
Esta historia al igual que "A Wish fullfilling Cat" también va para mi querido marido que aunque hoy en su país no sea el día del padre es quien más saludos debería recibir, porque es un padre excelente, que se esfuerza por los niños y por tener buenas calificaciones.  
A veces me siento un poco mal por no poder hacer más que preguntarle por los niños y decirle que los cuide mucho quisiera ser un poquito más de ayuda pero la distancia es traicionera.**

Ángel, en verdad muchísimas gracias por tu esfuerzo de todos los días, yo se que los 5 están agradecidos de todo corazón por tu bella entrega.

Por la shitttt ; ww ; se me salieron las lagrimas tontoo –le pega un zape-

Con mucho amor como siempre, para quienes leen, pero más para ti, por ser alguien tan especial, querible y buena persona, tu querido solo te mereces lo mejor, y espero estar siempre hay para apoyarte y ayudarte como pueda [menos en elegir canciones ¬¬ ya me di cuenta que para eso no sirvo o cantaras eternamente StarLine.] MidorikawaxRyuuji.  



End file.
